Coming Home
by booknerd162
Summary: 'Just promise me one thing.' She squeezed his hand eagerly, 'Anything.' He moved close to her and bend down, brushing his lips with hers, 'Just manage to come back home soon.' HOLIDAY GIFT for Ava Miranda Dakedavra! :)
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** **To my good friend, Em! Thanks for being with me every step of the way into the fanfiction world! Happy Holidays! Okay guys, my good friend here is also my beta and since this is dedicated to her, please excuse me for in case there are a few grammar/spelling errors. **

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! ENJOY :)**

Coming Home

Remus Lupin was sitting by the edge of the Black Lake, a book in his hand, the snow below his feet. The wind stung his cheeks which turned bright scarlet and a puff of breath flew out of his parted lips as he breathed. He was bundled up in a snug coat with his mother's handmade jumper and scarf tucked underneath. His sandy blonde hair was tucked underneath an oddly shaped knit hat.

He pulled his hat over his eyes as he closed them and inhaled the sweet smell it had- fresh parchment and a flowery smell that reminded him of springtime even when it's cold. Oh, and chocolate, the rich smell that is her own that makes him feel even more intoxicated with her. The person who knitted that monstrosity that is his hat. His love. His girl.

The girl who is gone. Disappeared with a pop. With a kiss to his temple and a soft, sad smile with tears streaming down her cheeks as she whispered a last good-bye to the 7th year.

He sighed as he remembered the night before. The last night that she was there. They were in the common room snuggling up to each other, tears flowing down their faces as they celebrate and mourn that night. She took a small sip of her Butterbeer and buried her face into his shirt.

"Please don't make this harder for me Remus," she whimpered. He put an arm around her shoulders and held her as tight as possible, "As much as I can never part with you, I have to go."

"Home," Remus muttered to her rubbing smooth circles on her back when in his mind, his wolf self howled with sadness, "I understand. You're going home. Back to wherever you're going. Back to Roonil and Harold."

His girl shook her head, a small smile gracing her face as she thought about her two best friends from home. But she turned to him with a sad look, "Yes, I'm going home."

He hung his head down but she titled his chin back up to meet his eyes with her dark brown ones that he seemed to get lost forever and ever... he shook his head in frustration, struggling to keep the wolf hidden inside him. But as he breathed heavily to keep him down, that sweet smell of parchment and springtime and chocolate wafted his nose and he thunked his head onto her shoulder, his wolf howling with desire and sadness. She looked at him with amusement and he glared at her which made her burst in a fit of giggles.

She held them down to softly say, "Remus." he looked up, "Although I'm going back home, I don't think I'm truly there. You and everyone here have changed me. When I got here, I was this sad, broken misfit that just came out of a relationship with a boy in tears- a boy whom I wasn't even _in love _with. You and James and Sirius and Lily-" He noticed as she didn't say Peter's name which he sort of understood because the two were never close but he wondered why she would give him glares our ignore him as he tried to butt into their conversation. She shot him a look like she knew what he was thinking of but went on, "...have shown me how to laugh again. How when it's the darkest of times, laughter is what's needed. You saved my life and I can never thank you enough.

"And that's why it's so hard. I'm going home but at the same time, I'm leaving home also."

Remus leaned over and gave her a kiss, 'Stop thanking us. You have changed our lives as well. You've taught us, taught meto never lose sight on what's important. To never give up. You've changed me also." He leaned his forehead on hers until they were nose to nose, "So you have to leave on Christmas Eve? You can wait until the holidays are over."

Hermione shook her head, "As much as I love to stay, I can't." She didn't elaborate and he didn't ask- he would never push her to reveal something she didn't want to.

He stood up, "Wait here, I need to go get something. I'll be back love, I promise." And with a loving kiss to her head, he raced up the boy's dormitory.

As he got up, he swung the door open to see Sirius and a brunette snogging on the four-poster bed. He rolled his eyes, clearly disgusted and muttered, "Accio Hermione's present." In a flash, a small beautifully wrapped gift zoomed from the depths of his trunk and onto his waiting hand.

He tucked it into his pocket, raised an eyebrow and was struck as he realized something, "WHAT IN MERLIN'S KNICKERS ARE YOU TWO SNOGGING ON MY BED?"

Sirius broke this kiss and grinned slyly, "Because my bed was too far away."

Remus made a noise of disgust, "I'm swapping mattresses with Peter."

"Why not mine?"

"Do you want me to answer?"

Sirius grinned, "No wonder you're the smartest boy around. He hopped up out of the bed-the brunette scrambling for the covers - closed the door and said in a sickly-sweet voice, "Tell Hermione I said hello." And then he slammed the door and used a locking and silencing charm.

When he got down, he saw her right where he left her. She smiled and scooted over where he can sit down, "Tell Sirius I said hello also," She laughed clearly telling him she heard their conversation from where she was sitting.

He chuckled, gave her a kiss and handed her the small box with a scarlet and gold ribbon, "Happy Christmas my beautiful Hermione." She giggled and kissed him on the nose and carefully opened it and gasped.

A silver locket with a bright moonstone sat in her palm. It had intricate designs that she realized were pictures of the marauders (minus Peter) and Lily that surrounded the beautiful gem. He laughed softly beside her, "I have the same thing except I have your picture on the front instead of mine on yours." At her worried glance he said, "Don't worry, it's not real silver but the moonstone is a real gem. Open it."

She opened to find various scenes that flashed back and forth like a slide show. Among them, there was one of everyone at the Yule Ball. One of the big Quidditch game that led to the Gryffindors winning the cup, one of the group in the common room relaxing by the fire and the best one- Remus and Hermione dancing among the leaves alongside Lily and James. Sirius was taking the picture and Hermione could almost feel the cool breeze of autumn wind, the swish of their cloaks as they danced and Sirius' booms of laughter as he teased the couples.

She sniffled and launches herself in his arms, claiming her lips with his. Things got heated instantly and he broke it off, hair messy and lips swollen. He gazed in her eyes again, "Just promise me one thing."

She squeezed his hand eagerly, "Anything."

He moved close to her and bend down, brushing his lips with hers, "Just manage to come back home soon."

She swallowed, "I promise I'll try

Remus sighed as he touched the locket around his neck and picked up his book and stood up, "Merry Christmas my love." he muttered into the darkness and walked back to the castle, waiting for his Hermione to come home.

**AN: ****Remus for me has always been a tough character to write. For me, it's hard to tap in his wolf self and write his feelings and the wolf's feelings also. So please forgive me if the wolf was a bit dodgy. The main focus though was Remus/Hermione. PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :D**


	2. AN ABOUT SEQUEL

**AN: **Hey Guys, Sorry this isn't an update, but I've been getting requests to make a sequel to this. Honestly, I will love to! I've got to admit, while writing this, I was thinking of continuing this but I wasn't sure.

But if you guys really want me to do this, well then do this I shall! BUT I'll need to make sure you guys really want me to do this. If you do, please review on this story OR PM me (heck, even do both!)

You also have to mind me with the long updates. School stuff is getting to my head. I'll also have to ask my beta if she's fine with this because she has a lot of stuff going on also.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited/followed me and this story. I love you guys!

So... I'm going to mark this as Incomplete and we'll see!

Happy New Year guys! Love you!

~Booknerd :)


End file.
